A seating area in a vehicle, such as the vehicle's cockpit where a driver and/or passenger seats, may be exposed to incoming dirt such as dust. This may occur for example due to dust that is lifted when driving in off road terrain and/or in the outdoors. In dedicated off road vehicles, such as All-Terrain Vehicles (ATV's), side-by-side or Utility Task or Terrain Vehicle (UTV's); exposure to dirt may be increased since the driver is typically seated in a cockpit that is relatively open to the vehicle's outer environment.
Improvements in automotive engineering may reduce or control the amount and direction of for example dust kicked up by vehicles. One example for dust protection, provided by Aegis Air Spoilers of Idaho USA, includes mounting a spoiler at a rear side of a vehicle in order to create vacuum that pushes air out of the vehicle.